War against Magic
War against Magic was a military campaign unleashed by the U.S. government to destroy the Magical Community, which was viewed as being a threat. After magic was permanently exposed there was panic and fear in the human world, and the Slayer Organization exploited it for their own gain. The War lasted for five years and half and ended with the victory of the Magical Community. At the end of the war, Washington DC has been destroyed, New York City and San Francisco laid in ruins and there was a world economic crisis. The political consequences were a weakning of the U.S. influence on the world in favor of China and Russia as potential superpowers. During the war magic-users banded together, forming the Resistance to fight against the Slayers and the government Magic Squads. At first the Resistance was a loose fighting force but soon grew in numbers and managed to prove itself to be a great adversary. Causes The war was caused by the exposure of magic during a mystical civil war. This civil war begun with the first dragon, Houyi, leading a rebellion against the Dragon Council and forming a massive army of various magic-users. This rebellion took over the Enchanters Neighboorhood, in San Francisco, which they planned to use as base. However The Majors ralied an army of Wicae , along with other magic-users secretly, to fight back and take the Neighboorhood. In the battle that followed a group of demons cast a spell to dispell the supernatural protections around the Neighboorhood. The world stood in shock as an entire neighboorhood magically appeared, inhabited by all kinds of mythological creatures. The battle ended with the Wicae victory as well the permanent exposure of sorcery. Panic spread civil unrest and riots in major cities across the globe. Sacking of stores and violence became widely common in the following days though by almost a week later most government had minimized the situation. A few more days the United Nations demanded to meet with the authorities of the Magical Community to reach into an agreement between the two parties. While the U.N and the M.C. argued the Slayer Organization begun a plot in its never ending goal to destroy all forms of magic. The Organization came out into public in the middle of a conference between the United Nations and the Magical Community, publicly accusing supernatural beings of planning to take over the world. Various hate groups like Humanity First were created to fight against the "magical threat" while hate speech and fear mongering spreading through out the Internet. Jackson, pronounced Reitor of the United States by the Slayer Council, blackmailed the U.S. president, Andrew Richard Harding, used confidential information to force him to declare war against the Magical Community. Course of the War The "Allies" attack (late 2012) The United States military invaded the Enchanters' Neighboorhood only a month after the declaration of war. The magic users present there presented little resistance as the american soldiers sacked the mystical residences and stole the belongings to sold them in the black market. The captured supernatural beings were then sent to Concentration Camps where unhuman scientific experiments were done on them, in a vain attempt to strip them of their powers. Houyi, who managed to escape captured from the Wicae, formed a resistance movement to fight against the Slayer Organization. The Resistance used a magically concealed chamber in the sewers as their base and begun preparations to take back the Neighboorhood. At first they used gerrilla strategies, destroying the Magic Squads and Slayer outposts by hit-and-run attacks. Meanwhile the U.S. Congress, under pressure from the president Andrew, passed the new bill named Witchcraft Act, which considered non-supernatural humans who associated themselves with magic users to be traitors along with many anti-magic segregation rules. Convincing the people that sacrifices must be done to protect true humans from supernatural threats, president Andrew incremented his own personal power and wealth at the expense of minorities and unfavored of America. After the Enchanters' Neighboorhood fell the Magic Squads begun to patrol the alleys and sewers seeking magic users in hidding, however more often than not they just captured innocent non-supernatural humans who were at the wrong place in the wrong time. Despite this the International reaction to the war was mixed between outright support or condemnment. China and India came soon after declaring their neutrality and support for magic-users, creating safe haven for supernatural beings fleeing from Western persecution. The Resistance Fights Back (early 2013) In the months that followed the fall of the Enchanters' Neighboorhood the Resistance built up their strenght by reinforcing their magical structures in the sewers of San Francisco. Then they attacked the occupateid Neighboorhood, now completely in ruins, in hit-and-run raids as well robberies of stores and pharmacies. Categoría:Magical History